Shadow of a Curse
by X-Zendaya
Summary: Sonic and co. go on vacation during the summer to a resort in an island called Mobius. During one of the events they get lost int forest of the island. It began raining and Sonic not liking water ran ahead to find shelter and came across a castle. A curse lurks in this castle, will Sonic and co. survive for the night. There's going to be a little humor in chapter 2.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any single one of this characters they all belong to Sega: I do not own the plotline line of this story the idea belongs to Shadoukun from DeviantArt or Shadoukun1 on Youtube**

**Now that that's cleared up please enjoy this short story.**

**Shadow of a Curse**

**51 Years Ago….**

In Mobius Great Forest hidden from any normal passer by's view was a castle, this castle was particularly owned by a scientist. This castle was originally built by the Guardian Units of Nations also known as G.U.N. to test their experiments, though after the facility had been built it had not been used because they could not find the right scientist for their research. It took a couple of months, but they were finally able to find him; the great professor Gerald Robotnik. He was chosen among all the others for his dedication and research to find the key to immortality.

Once Gerald was informed by G.U.N. that they were willing to lend him the facility and give him the necessary resources; without even hesitating he agreed, but on the condition that his granddaughter would be allowed to go with him. They agreed. After this agreement was made, one year passed by and there had been no communication between G.U.N. and the professor. They were starting to doubt that they had chosen the right person.

The Commander had gotten tired of waiting patiently for the professor to contact him, so he decided to go there himself and find out what was going on. Unbeknownst to them Gerald had spent all this time looking for a cure to his granddaughter's, Maria Robotnik, disease NIDS, instead of searching for the key to immortality. When G.U.N arrived Gerald had been speaking to his granddaughter, when they barged into his office. Not really bothering to knock since the commander was pissed the man stood in front of Gerald's eyeing the papers that were sprawled in his desk. Giving up the commander asked the question that had been nagging on his mind.

"Did you find it?"

Maria cast her grandfather a questioning glance, curious as to why the government was here in the first place. When her grandfather had moved here with her, she knew that the government was involved because her grandfather had told her, she just didn't know why.

Gerald turned his head to Maria and spoke.

"Maria, why don't you wait outside?"

Without a bit of hesitation, she gave a nod with her head and left. She was about to stand next to the door and press her ear against to find out what her grandfather was hiding, but paused on her plan when two soldiers exited the office to stand guard on the door. She asked shyly if she could wait here until her grandfather was done and they said yes.

Inside the Office…

"Well?" said the Commander as he sat down on one of the chairs placed in front of Gerald's desk waiting impatiently for Gerald to answer.

"No. At Least yet" said Gerald praying that they wouldn't find out what he's been doing their back.

"Gerald, what have you been doing with the castle that WE gave to you all this time?" as the Commander spoke Gerald faced away knowing that it wouldn't be long before they found out the truth.

"Sir, should we send in the scientist you requested to look through the professor research?" asked one of soldiers.

"Send him in"

Gerald to say the least was shocked that they even went as far as to get another genius to look through his stuff.

As the mentioned scientist stepped into the office he grabbed one of the first papers that he found on Gerald's desk. As the scientist read through information written Gerald had begun to get more nervous as to what would happen to him and especially his granddaughter who didn't have anywhere else to go because her parents were dead. After he finished reading he informed the Commander that it had something to do with a disease called NIDS. After he sent out the scientist, he began to speak to Gerald.

"So Gerald, you have been using our resources on research for some disease" he asked, but it came out more like a statement.

"I-I can explai-" he stuttered while the Commander rose from the chair he had been sitting on and interrupted him mid-sentence.

"We gave you the necessary sources for research on immortality not diseases!"

"but-"

"And worst than that you deceived-"

"MY GRANDDAUGHTER NEEDS THAT CURE, YOU CAN GET YOUR IMMORTALITY LATER, SHE DOESN'T HAVE THAT MUCH TIME!" shouted Gerald as he slammed his hands on his desk while standing from his chair, sending glare at the Commander.

"Then why don't we take her off your hands?" replied the Commander while smirking. His reply received a gasp as Gerald shouted to his Granddaughter to run away from here. While the Commander ordered his squad to track down the girl and kill her.

Outside the office….

Maria heard her grandfather shouts and did what she was told, rounding a corner to use the main hall that lead to the Castle's exit. As she ran through the main hall when she heard shouts behind her and gunshots while bullets flew through the air, one of them barely missing her. She kept running on running, but suddenly stopped when she felt a bullet hit her square in the back. She fell to the floor and glanced up ahead of her, the last thought on her mind lingered on what she did to deserve death.

The Commander, still in the office, received notice that the girl had been killed. Turning to face the scientist, he gave his last words before taking his leave.

"Next time, you won't think twice before deceiving us"

He left leaving a wailing and pissed off scientist in the office, repentant of what he did.

Several months later…..

"Any news on Gerald?" asked the Commander quite irritated that it had been three months and he still had nothing, no trace and not even a bit of information to discovering the secrets to immortality. Ever since he had left Gerald with his dead granddaughter's blood staining the halls to the entrance/exit of that castle, he had expected the scientist to take things more seriously for fear that he might end up dead too. No such luck. That professor sure was such an enigma to the Commander, anybody who had been threatened like he was would surely be cowering in fear, but that scientist was still so ignorant not caring what would happen to him. He had certainly lost it probably gone mad and insane, at least that was the Commander reasoning for such ignorance.

"No sir" said the soldier.

"I guess we'll have to pay him one last visit" said the Commander, smirking at the plan that had evolved in his head in a few seconds. If Gerald wanted to do this the hard way, then he would gladly take the necessary means to get what he wanted.

The soldier shuddered at the thought; he had been one of the newly recruited soldiers and he was not used to the idea of having to take such drastic measures, much like the Commander would.

"Inform the others we are paying Gerald one visit that might as well be our last"

The soldier nodded and left the office, leaving the conniving Commander to himself. "You'll regret deceiving us, Gerald, you'll see".

Little did he know that the castle G.U.N. had worked so hard to build, would be the last thing he would ever lay eyes upon.

Not much after they entered they dispersed surrounding the entire outer and inner perimeter of the castle. A few minutes ticked by the only noises caused by the wind and nocturnal animals; it wasn't that long till' a scream of pure terror and pain erupted from the castle followed by gunshots, the soldier in the outer perimeter went inside with much reluctance. Upon their entrance they were met with blood staining the walls as well as a few of the other soldier's bodies littered on the floor.

They went deeper into the castle, the deeper they went the stronger the smell of blood lingered around the area as well as more bodies littered across floor while others were surprisingly dangling from the chandeliers that held up the torches, the only source of light provided in the eerie hallways. A while passed and they heard more screams of pain, running in the direction were the sound came from as if on instinct, the only sound that reverberated through the castle walls were gunshots followed by more screams. When they got there it had been to late as more bodies littered the floor not one survivor remained.

They looked around the area, trying to find the cause of the attack; one of the soldiers had a prettified look as he pointed towards the ceiling, the other followed what he was pointing at. Upon a closer inspection all they saw were red orbs gazing down on them. It jumped from the ceiling and attacked. The soldier saw the creature coming, but froze in his spot out fear; one punch was all it took to penetrate the bullet-proof armor, even strong enough to pierce the soldier's chest. The creature that not one of the soldiers could see since the lighting of the hall was to dim, was able to feel a something beating against his knuckles, pulling his hands out a little to be able to stretch his fingers, he gripped the very same muscle that pumps blood through our arteries, veins, and capillaries. Ripping it out of the soldier, who had already gone limp the moment that hand had pierced his chest and the only thing that was still holding him upright was that the hand hadn't been removed yet, fell to the floor once his support was gone. The blood-stained creature, who was still holding the muscle looked mesmerized, as the heart was still giving faint twitches because of the nerves still reacting, dropping it to the floor he crushed it with his futuristic looking shoes now being able to be seen from the other soldier who had been at a close target range for the creature.

The other soldiers shocked reaction suddenly wore off as he saw the figure approaching him. Whipping out his pistol, he aimed at the still approaching figure and shot, the bullet went flying through the air and was evaded when the creature dodged to the left. The other soldiers having left their shocked state when the sound of a gunshot was heard took out their pistols and rifles. The bullets being shot from all the soldiers went right through the creature as if it was untangible. The figure still shrouded within the shadows, walked over to the fallen soldier who was bathing in his own blood and took the holster that was in his waist. He examined the gun inside the holster and pulled it out. He removed the safety lock and aimed it at the nearest soldier; with careful precision he pulled the trigger. The bullet flew through the air and met contact with one of the soldiers head. After shooting the dark creature had to hold his head to stop the headache caused by the ringing in his sensitive ears because of the sound of the gunshot.

The soldiers took advantage of the creature's unawareness and shot again this time one of the bullets hitting the creature on his left shoulder. The figure feeling the huge pain caused because of his ignorance became unbearable to the point where he had to hold his shoulder and put pressure on it to stop the bleeding. The soldiers thinking that they had finally paralyzed him for enough time to put on the handcuffs hanging from their belts approached him; they suddenly stopped in their tracks when they noticed that the creature had left his kneeling position. Suddenly the creature spit something out of his mouth and upon close observation they noticed that it was the bullet which one of them shot at the figure. They looked at the figures shoulder and gasped when they saw that it had stopped bleeding and it was completely healed.

The creature, who's only things were noticeable was its silhouette and glowing red eyes was beyond pissed. Grabbing the gun which he had left on the floor for a few seconds shot the last bullets remaining in the gun; each one hitting its target in the head. Mainly on their forehead to be more specific, all three soldiers falling to the floor as their blood pooled beneath them.

Having finished its job in that area, took one last glance at his artwork before heading towards the closest footsteps that he could hear inside the place with the very intent on killing whoever dared enter this castle. A sinister smirk etched on his face before he left to continue his killing spree.

And thus the legend of the Curse was born….

TBC.


End file.
